Barney's Let's Go To The Mexico (SuperMalechi's Version)
Barney's Let's Go to The Mexico (also kown as "Hello Mexico City with Barney!" in UK) is a Barney & Friends Home Video that was released on February 20, 1995. Plot Barney and the kids are enjoying the fall weather, when Baby Bop arrives with a shower of butterflies. They're flying south for the winter, but Monty the butterfly stops to see Baby Bop again. He seems lonely after his friends have flown away. B.J. join the group at this point. Barney explains that butterflies migrate to Mexico and suggests that he, Emma, and the other dinos should travel to Mexico. Baby Bop initially suggests against this, but decides to go along with the plan. Using the Travel Book and a little imagination, they travel to Mexico and meet Fernan and Amorita, who happens to be Emma's penpal. Baby Bop brings Monty along for the ride and is anxious about the fact they might have to separate ways. During the vacation, Barney and the gang explore the Mexican culture and the Fiesta from the arts to delicious food. After seeing a group of butterflies flying around, Baby Bop realizes that Monty would be happier with his friends. She is really sad about it and Barney helps her feel a bit better about losing her butterfly friend. Amorita promises to keep an eye on Monty and the fiesta starts up once again. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Carlos *Emma *Jeff (2 cameo) *Tosha *Shawn (2 cameo) *Meagn *Min *Marco (TV) *Aggie (TV) *Abuelo﻿ *Fernan *Amorita *Mr. Brantley Song List *Barney Theme Songs *It's a Fun, Fun Sunny Day! *I Like Autumn *Three Little Butterflies *The Mad Song *The Wheels on the Bus *If You're Happy and You Know It (Taken from: I Love School) *Many Ways to Say Friend *John Jacob Jingleheimer Schimdt *BINGO *You Might Like Something New *Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! *Me and My Family *Being Together *Best of Friends *When Tomorrow Comes *Fiesta Song *You Can Count on Me *I Love You Barney's Let's Go To The Mexico Preview 1995 Opening *Light Blue Interpol Warning *PBS Logo (1982-1986) *Barney Home Video Logo (1992-1995) *Barney's Let's Go To The Mexico Title Card Closing *End Credits *Barney Live! in New York City! Preview *Barney's Let's Go To The Mexico Soundtrack Preview *PBS Logo (1982-1986) Bonus Features *Pack a Suitcase with Barney - Nick, Kim and Tosha help Barney pack a suitcase for an imaginary vacation around the world. *Spanish Sing-Alongs - Barney sings Mr. Knickerbocker (Bombachito), If All the Raindrops (Si Las Gotas de Lluvia), and I Love You (Te Quiero) in Spanish, along with his friends Tosha wear the same hairstyle and clothes from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons" Bridget (Madison Pettis) wear the same hairstyle and clothes in of the same name Madison (Abby Loncar) Sadie (Cosette Goldstein) Sophie (Camille Goldstein) wear the same hairstyle and clothes in the 2006 Season 10 episdoes of the same name Rachel and Kami wear the same hairstyle and clothes in I Can Do! Laura (Julia Nicholson) wear the same hairstyle in Barney's Colorful World! and clothes in Laura 4th Birthday Party Bash (2003) Amy (Molly Wilson) wear the same hiarstyle and clothes in "Listen" Joshua wear the same clothes in "Venice, Anyone?: Italy", Tracy wear the same hairstyle and clothes in the 2007 Season 11 episodes of the same name' Holly wears the same hair-style and clothes in the 2008 video of the same name, 'Olivia wears the same hair-style and clothes in Rhythm, Natalia wears the same shirt in the 2009 home video of the same name and that Dora's bash bonnano clothes in Go, Diego, Go Live! and a hair-style. Bob West sings the Spanish lyrics of Barney songs, while the kids lipsync to the Spanish vocal tracks from Barney y Sus Amigos. *Travel Checklist - Barney narrates a checklist that suggests what a young child should bring on a trip.Hebrew language videos(The episode names in parenthesis are the US counterparts)[1]Let's Imagine with Barney (The Queen of Make-Believe)[2]Happy Birthday! (Happy Birthday, Barney!)[3]Family is Love (My Family's Just Right for Me)[4]Hands Up on the Head (Hop to It!)[5]Alef Bet (Alphabet Soup!)[6]Numbers (Carnival of Numbers)[7]Colors (The Treasure of Rainbow Beard)[8]Eating Right with Barney (Eat, Drink and Be Healthy!)[9]Music is Fun (Practice Makes Music)[10]Count to Ten (Having Tens of Fun!)[11]Sailing to Magical Island (Ship, Ahoy!)[12]Sounds from the Forest (Hoo's in the Forest?)[13]Collection 1[14]Collection 2[15]Go for a Ride in the Car (Are we There Yet?)[16]The Great Colleciton of Barney 1[17]The Great Colleciton of Barney 2[18]Colors & Numbers Spanish language videos *La Gran Sorpresa de Barney *El Maravilloso Mundo que Compartimos *El Super Circo de Barney *Paseando con Barney por el Vecindario *Es Divertido Transportarse *Buenos Dias, Buenas Noches *Barney En Concierto *La Isla de La Imaginación *Buenos Modales/El Cumpleaños de Barney *Buenos Modales *Colores y Formas *Más Canciones de Barney *Barney's 1-2-3-4 Estaciones *A Contar con Barney *De Paseo con Barney *Haciendo Nuevos Amigos *Una Sorpresa Muy Especial *Juguemos a Compartir/Hogar Dulce Hogar *La Maravillosa Máquina de Juegos *El Show del Talento *Había Una Vez *Usa Tus Sentidos con Barney *El Autobus mágico de Barney *De la A a la Z *Vamos al Zoológico con Barney *En el Espacio *Diversión en la Granja *La Pijamada de Barney *Diversión y Limpieza *Navidad Mágica con Barney *Esperando a Santa *Una Mágica Aventura Musical *Zoológico de Letras/Cantos y Juegos con Mamá Gansa *¡Barney en vivo! En Nueva York *El es mi Hermano, Ella es mi Hermana *Canta y Baila con Barney *La Gran Aventura de Barney *Estrella de Navidad *La Fiesta de Halloween de Barney *Fiesta en la Playa *Árboles Magníficos *Motricidad Summary at the Back Cover and at the iptv public television website Original 1995 released Barney and the kids are enjoying the fall weather, when Baby Bop arrives with a shower of butterflies. They're flying south for the winter, but Monty the butterfly stops to see Baby Bop again. He seems lonely after his friends have flown away. B.J. join the group at this point. Barney explains that butterflies migrate to Mexico and suggests that he, Emma, and the other dinos should travel to Mexico. Baby Bop initially suggests against this, but decides to go along with the plan. Using the Travel Book and a little imagination, they travel to Mexico and meet Fernan and Amorita, who happens to be Emma's penpal. Baby Bop brings Monty along for the ride and is anxious about the fact they might have to separate ways. During the vacation, Barney and the gang explore the Mexican culture and the Fiesta from the arts to delicious food. After seeing a group of butterflies flying around, Baby Bop realizes that Monty would be happier with his friends. She is really sad about it and Barney helps her feel a bit better about losing her butterfly friend. Amorita promises to keep an eye on Monty and the fiesta starts up once again. Summary at the aptv public television website Barney and the kids are enjoying the fall weather, when Baby Bop arrives with a shower of butterflies. They're flying south for the winter, but Monty the butterfly stops to see Baby Bop again. He seems lonely after his friends have flown away. B.J. join the group at this point. Barney explains that butterflies migrate to Mexico and suggests that he, Emma, and the other dinos should travel to Mexico. Baby Bop initially suggests against this, but decides to go along with the plan. Using the Travel Book and a little imagination, they travel to Mexico and meet Fernan and Amorita, who happens to be Emma's penpal. Baby Bop brings Monty along for the ride and is anxious about the fact they might have to separate ways. During the vacation, Barney and the gang explore the Mexican culture and the Fiesta from the arts to delicious food. After seeing a group of butterflies flying around, Baby Bop realizes that Monty would be happier with his friends. She is really sad about it and Barney helps her feel a bit better about losing her butterfly friend. Amorita promises to keep an eye on Monty and the fiesta starts up once again. Summary at the Titain TV website Barney and the kids are enjoying the fall weather, when Baby Bop arrives with a shower of butterflies. They're flying south for the winter, but Monty the butterfly stops to see Baby Bop again. He seems lonely after his friends have flown away. B.J. join the group at this point. Barney explains that butterflies migrate to Mexico and suggests that he, Emma, and the other dinos should travel to Mexico. Baby Bop initially suggests against this, but decides to go along with the plan. Using the Travel Book and a little imagination, they travel to Mexico and meet Fernan and Amorita, who happens to be Emma's penpal. Baby Bop brings Monty along for the ride and is anxious about the fact they might have to separate ways. During the vacation, Barney and the gang explore the Mexican culture and the Fiesta from the arts to delicious food. After seeing a group of butterflies flying around, Baby Bop realizes that Monty would be happier with his friends. She is really sad about it and Barney helps her feel a bit better about losing her butterfly friend. Amorita promises to keep an eye on Monty and the fiesta starts up once again. Summary at the TVGuide website Baby Bop initially suggests against this, but decides to go along with the plan. Using the Travel Book and a little imagination, they travel to Mexico and meet Fernan and Amorita, who happens to be Emma's penpal. Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice, and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice, and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice, and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *The 1993-1997 Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Fun & Games". *The 1993-1997 Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "Anyway You Slice It". *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Fun & Games". *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney Safety". *The BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Adventure Bus". *The BJ voice used in this home video was also seen in "Gone Fishing!". *This home video on the show she's seen Meagn in the beginning singing Fun Fun Sunny Day!. *The Season 3 Barney & Friends set from "Shawn & the Beanstalk" is used. *If You're Happy and You Know It is much more grander and longer on the soundtrack than in the home video. *The musical arrangements for "Once Upon a Time" is used. *The 1990-1997 arrangements for the background music used in this home video were also heard in new mestail on "Barney Songs", Barney segment "Kids for Character", "Once Upon A Time" and "Barney's Sense-Sational Day" *The arrangements for the end credit music from "Kids for Character" is used *Barney's Big Surprise!'s The version of "I Love You" musical arrangements from the 2010 home video of the same name and the instrumental E-I-E-I-O Very similar from Barney's Season 3 voice *Shawn wear the same clothes from "Shopping for A Surprise!". *Min wear the same hairstyle and clothes from "Fun & Games" and Let's Show Respect!". *Meagn wear the same hair-style and clothes from "Do Your Part?". *Tosha wear the same hairstyle and clothes from "Once Upon A Time" *Emma wear the same hair-style clothes from "Barney's Big Dance Party". *Carlos wear the same clothes from "Barney Live! in New York City". *Joshua wore the same clothes from the "2009" home video of the same name *in the spanish version of this video release, Barney's spanish voice is a similar to his Season 1 voice, Baby Bop's spanish voice is a similar to her Season 1 voice, and BJ's spanish voice is a similar to Chip's Late 1996-1998 Season 4 voice, but huskier. *A shorter version of this video called Bienvenido, Barney: Mexico was the Barney & Friends' thrid season. *The 1990 Barney doll used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Campfire Sing Along". Quotes Original 1995 Released VHS :: 1992.jpeg Ilikeautumn.jpg Itsafunfunsunnyday.jpg Barneythemesong.jpg Category:1995 episodes